It was just a nightmare
by tdrotigirl123
Summary: Poor Mike has a nightmare that freaks him out. For a while he thought it was real. Was it? Nope. In the nightmare Zoey got hurt. By who? Mike dreams about something from his past. What is it? Find the answers out as you read. Rated T for violence,death,and kissing. Zoey makes an apperance at the end of the story.


I got this idea while reading a zoke fanfic I like. It's another Zoke fanfic. Rated T for violence,bulling,death,and kissing.

Mike's POV

I hold Zoey in my arms. It's been a week since I won the million dollars on Total Drama All Stars. I don't deserve the money. I wan't even in control for most of the season. Zoey,Gwen,Cameron,and me are staying in a hotel for a few weeks. It's a hotel with two bedrooms and a bathroom. It's not a five star hotel but it's pretty nice. Cameron and I share a room and Zoey and Gwen share a room. Gwen and Cameron went to go get something to eat while me and Zoey stay here and watch tv. Zoey lays her head on my chest and I mess around with her hair. Braiding it and sliding my fingers through her knot free red hair. We stay in silence until I want to ask Zoey a question. "Hey,Zoey?" I wait for an answer. Nothing. "Zoey?" I ask. I look down and see her eyes shut. She's so cute when she's sleeping. I decide that I want to go to sleep too. So I turn off the lamp and wrap my arms around Zoey and fall asleep.

...

I wake up and Zoey's not here. I suppose she just woke up and went to the bathroom or something. I get up off the bed. I walk around the room but I notice that the bathroom door is open. "Zoey? Where are you?" I ask. No answer. I walk into the bathroom and look around. The shower curtin is only hooked to the pole by one hook and the rest is dragged on the floor. The window is half open. There are towels spread across the floor and the toliet lid is barely on. The bathroom is a wreck. "What happen?" I ask myself. It doesn't even look like what it used too. The walls are an ugly yellow-baige with staines rather than clean white. I walk out of the bathroom and into the girls' room. No body's here. "Zoey? Cameron? Gwen? Is anybody here?" I ask.

I look around and see the tv off. But when I'm almost out of the room the tv comes on by its self. It's all static. I grab the remote and try to turn it off but it won't. I hit my palm with the back of the remote to try to make it work. Nothing. I just walk out of the room.

"_MIKE!"_

A female voice screams my name. I have goosebumps on my arms. The voice is so familiar. It sounds like she's right here in the room.

"_MIKE! HELP!"_

It's Zoey. "Zoey!? Where are you?!" She screams again. "MIKE!" I run all around the house nearly breaking my legs. I almost run into the walls severel times. "Zoey?! Where are you? What's wrong?!" I yell. She's not here. I run out of the door. "MIKE! HELP ME!" Her voice sounds a little diffrent then when she yells for help. It's more high-pitch. "MIIIIIKKE! HEEEELLLP!" She screams. Now, her voice hurts.

I get down on my knees and cover my ears with my palms. There's nothing I can do to help her. I don't know where she is. I sceam along with her trying to block her voice and because it scares me that she might be in serious danger. Her voice gets louder by each second. It feels like her voice has busted my ear drums. I grit my teeth in pain until her voice is finally gone. I feel awful that I couldn't help her. My guilt,sorrow,and fear hurts me in the inside. I remove my hands from my ears,now there just beside my head. My ears feel wierd. Something drips of my hands. I see something red in the coner of my eyes. I slowly move my hands and look at them. There is a red liquid on them. Blood. Zoey's screams made my ears burst out blood. I hear ringing in my ears. _Is she still screaming and I just can't hear her?_ I place my first,thumb,and index finger behind my left ear and grab some of my hair and rub it to see if I can hear it. I can. Yes,her screams have stopped. But I'm still trembling in fear because she could be dead or seriously injured. I look up and realize that I'm not in front of the hotel anymore. I'm in my old school. It was my jounior high school,Middle school. This was one of the many worst times in my life before I met Zoey. I was bullied everyday here because I had MPD. I'm in the hallway. I look around. In front of me about twenty feet or more is the cafitera,on the left and right are blue lockers and a water fountian. And behind me is another walk way with a few doors and two paths one to go left and one to go right.

_'RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG'_

The bell has rung. _What's going on? How did I get here?_ I look around. I'm all alone. I suddenly hear familair voices. I turn around,nobody's here but me.

_"You're a loser."_

_"You don't deserve to be alive!"_

_"You should die. Why don't you go home and kill your self."_

_"No girl will ever like you. You'll never have a girlfriend or even find love."_

I hear the kids' who harrassed me in school voices. I hear all the hurtful things they have said to me. I hear all they're words saying I should kill myself,that I'll never be loved by a girl,that I'm a freak,and more. I turn back around and see their faces. The first person I see is Molly. She has viloet colored eyes,blond hair with pink highlights. She has a freckle just above her lip on the right side and one above her left eyebrow and one under her left eyebrow. I also see Jackson,Avery,Hallie,and Carlos. Jackson has black hair,braces,a big nose, a tiny hairs above his lip,and he is all muscle. Avery has black dyed hair and blond in the front. She also has brown eyes and long eyelashes,and a mole on her shoulder. Hallie has bleach blond hair,green eyes and freckles running from her left cheek over her nose and stops on her right cheek. Carlos is Asian looking. He has black hair,brown eyes,and clear skin.

They have always bullied me because of my MPD. I have always tried to be nice to them,even though they have hurt me deeply and have caused alot of harm to my confidence and self-asteam. "Where did you come from?" I ask quietly. "None of your buisness. What are _you_ doing here?" Avery asks. "I-I...Don't...I.." I couldn't answer them. I couldn't say I don't know. "What's wrong? Don't know what to say?" Jackson says as he gets up in my face. I can smell the foul scent of cigratte on his breath. He must have smoked behind the school. Because there is no way his parents would let him smoke. They are overly strict and because he's only seventeen. "N-no,I mean..Yes...I uh..." I studder. I'm making a fool of myself. I'm making myself look like an idiot. Jackson backs up when Hallie pushes him aside softly. She walks toward me. I hear her high heels clank on the floor. "Where's you girlfriend,Mike?" She asks. "I don't know." I reply. "Oh that's too bad." She says with fake and sarcastic saddness. "She's probably just trying to get away from you." Jackson says and pushes me to the ground. I hit the floor hard and it feels like I bruised the lower part of my back just above the belt. "You don't deserve you girlfriend. Hmm..I wonder if she'd go out with me..." Jackson says. Hallie smacks him across the face. "You're a freak. Your girlfriend doesn't even like you. If she does she must be the most stupid person ever. You shouldn't even be in a realashionship." Jackson says.

Carlos walks up to me and kicks my ribs. "You're a loser. You're a freak. You're a wimp."Carlos says. _No I'm not._ "You're girlfriend hates you. She doesn't love you. She never has and she never will. She thinks you're a freak just like everyone else. She must so despreate to go out with you." Carlos pulls back his leg and has an evil grin on his face about to kick my face. I shut my eyes tight and grit my teeth bracing for his rath. But it never comes. I open my eyes and I realize that I'm not in my old school. I'm in my old home. My birth parents' house.

I'm a little seven year old again. Hiding from my father under the bed. "Come out,Come out where ever you are." My father says evily. I stay quiet under the bed watching his feet walk across my room. I can hear the thumps he makes with each step until they stop. I feel something on my leg. I'm pulled back fast and my head hits the bed and I scream.

"There you are you little freak." My father says holding he by my armpits. His tough hands hurt my under arms. He throws me on the bed. He holds me down with one hand and raises the other about to slap me. He hits my face with all his rage and strength. I can tell my face is red. My cheek burns. It hurts so bad I want to cry. I just grit my teeth and wait for his next hit. He hits my left cheek this time harder than the first. I place my hand on both my cheeks and look him in the eyes with tears. He just smiles. "That'll teach you to run away from me you little,freak." He says and walks out of the room and slams the door shut. I sit up and look in the mirror. I have to huge hand shaped red marks on my face. It still burns. I hear my father yell and my mother scream which makes my heart pound. I hear something slam on the other side of my door and shadders. I'm pretty sure it's glass. A beer bottle,most likely. I feel a tear slide down my cheek and I look back at my closed door. The tear slides down to my chin and I wipe it off and walk back to my bed and curl up holding my knees with my arms and bury my face into my legs and fall asleep.

When I wake up I'm seveteen again. I don't know where I am or how I keep going to diffrent places. I look around and I'm with Cameron,Zoey,Brick,Gwen,Dawn,and all of my friends from total drama. "Zoey!" I say and stand up. She doesn't respond. She just sits there with her arms crossed and doesn't even look me in the eyes. "What's wrong Zoey?" I say and walk up to her. She stands up and slowly walks away. "Wait-Where are you going?" I say and walk over to her. I put a hand on her shoulder but she slaps it off hard. "Don't touch me you freak!" She yells. I jst stare at her with a confused look on my face. My heart drops down into my stomach. "W-What?" I ask. "Go away." She says. "But,Zoey. It's me,Mike." "I'm not blind." She says and looks at me. It feels like there's a hole in my heat. It actually hurts. "But...I thought you loved me..." I say looking her in the eyes. "Why would I ever love a freak like you? Why would anyone love you?" She says with her hands on her hips. "But-" She cuts me off. "Listen,I don't love you." She says. Brick looks at her. "You know he's your boyfriend?" He says. "Yeah. Gosh,why would I ever go out with him? What's wrong with me?" She says and walks away. About five mintues later everyone but me leaves. And once there gone I sink to my knees and cry my eyes out to the point where I go unconsious.

I open my eyes and I'm still on my knees. In front of me is Zoey in a chair. And she looks me in the eye but doesn't say anything. "Zoey? W-What's going on?" I ask. She doesn't answer. "Zoey? Zoey? Please answer me." I say. She still doesn't say anything. I keep asking her questions but all she does is look me in the eyes and doesn't respond. I get to the point where I'm annoyed. "Zoey. Just don't sit there and look at me say something." I say. To me it sounds like it came out harsh when I didn't mean for it to. But she moves her hand to my face and places her thumb and first finger unbove my left eyebrow and her thumb past my eye. She begins to rub it. "Mike..." She says softly and quietly. "Zoey? What's going on?" I ask she just keeps rubbing me . _I don't get it. One minute she loves me,then she hates me,then she loves me again. What's she trying to do? _I slightly move my head in confusion. She grabs my head and kisses my forhead lightly. It's not a romantic kiss on the forhead. It doesn't even give me butterflies or make me blush like it usually does. It just makes me worried.

I blink my eyes for less than a second and she's gone. _What?_ "Zoey?Where'd you go?" I ask. I feel something in my hand. I look down and there she is. Zoey's right in front of me. My eyes widen. I hold a bloody knife in my hands that goes through her stomach. Zoey's skin is a very white pale. My vesion is blury from a maxium amount of tears. She is barley breathing. I put my first finger and index finger on her neck trying to find her pulse. She coughs and opens her eyes half open and looks at me. "Mike..._why_? How could _you?_" She asks me then she coughs one more time and her stomach and chest goes still. "No. No..No! Zoey! No, you have to stay ,no!" I pick her up and hug her while sobbing into her hair. Her lifeless body is heavvier than when I've held her before. _How did this happen? Did I do this? _My throat hurts badly from crying. It hurts more than ever. This is the worst pain I've ever felt. My heart,eyes,throat,and stomach hurts. My hands are trembling and so is everything else. My head,arms,lips. "I'm so sorry,Zoey. I'm so so sorry." A tear falls in the center of her right cheek. I softly and slowly place a kiss on her lips and leave them there for a few seconds. When I remove my lips from hers I see that some of my tears have placed it's self around her eyes. I wipe them off gentley. "I'm _so so so_ sorry,Zoey. _I love you._" I say. I hold her close to my chest and begin to sob in her hair again making weird sounds from my mouth.

When I look up I'm still holding her but this time everyone I care for is dead and surrounding me. I look at Cameron who is laying on the ground. _Dead. _I look at Brick._ Dead._ I look around. Dawn,Gwen,Sam,my adopted parents,my dog,my cousions,and my Uncle Vinne are all scattered on the floor also. _Dead._ I can't look. But,I look anyways. Cameron,one of my best friends has a knife in his heart. My parents have knives in there heads. Everyone is dead and blood surrounds the floor. I look down and see that I'm in red liquid. I'm in a pool of blood. I can't look anymore. I dig my face in to Zoey's hair once more and cry even more. Everyone I care about. Everyone I love. All my friends and family. The love of my life. Are gone. I'm all alone. _I can't belive I did this. But-I didn't do it. Did I? No-Yes? _I'm so confused. Full of sorrow,misery,confusion,I weakly tend to stand up still holding Zoey's lifeless body. Her feet are still touching the floor until I pick her up and hold her bride style. I walk around looking at my friends and family. Walking around their lifeless bodies. I softly lay another kiss on Zoey's lips. I gently lay Zoey down on the floor and pull the knife out of her body. I start to tear up again. I stare at the bloody knife. A drop of blood falls off the knife and lands on the tip my shoe. I slowly lift the knife up,dreading the pain,I stab myself in the heart. But I don't feel anything. I'm still alive.

I look around not knowing what's going on. I'm still in the same room. But Zoey's not laying here. There is no blood on the floor. Nobody's here but me. I look down. The blood stains on my pants aren't there anymore. I look at my chest. There's not a hole there nor the stain of blood from my body or knife. I just tried to kill myself,but I didn't die.

_What's going on?_ I ask myself the same question over and over and over again. I walk around still crying over what just happen. _I killed my girlfriend. I killed my friends. I killed my family._ "Hello?! Is anybody here?!" I yell. No answer. "Somebody answer me!?" I yell again. "Where am I?" I whisper to myself very quietly. I see a door up ahead and run to it. I wipe the tears off my face with my sleeve and continue running. When I get to the door I open it slowly and walk in. It's a funeral. I slowly and quietly try to walk out of the place until someone turns there head and looks at me. The woman has strawberry red hair that stops just above her shoulders,brown teary eyes,and freckles. Her facial expression suddenly changes from sadness and deppression to rage and fury. She stands up which makes everyone look at her. The preacher stops talking. "That's him! That's the man how killed my daughter!" She yells. I hear gasps. I have a confused expression on my face. I take my eyes off the woman for a few seconds and I see a figure with red hair the funeral box and I instantly know that's Zoey's dead body. Everyone stands up and stares at me. "No. I didn't kill Zoey! I loved Zoey!" I say "Yeah,_loved._" The woman says. She must be Zoey's mother. "I still love Zoey,I promise. I miss her more than anything. I would never hurt her." I tell the woman. " YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" She says and I start to back up. "No! I'm not!" I say and run out of the room. I can hear her family yelling until I crash into a wall. I turn my head back again to see if they were following me,but I don't see anything. I'm in an all pink room that looks somewhat familiar. The floor is squishy which I think is gross and weird. I look around. I'm all alone. I find a coner and huddle up in it. I hold my knees with my arms and bury my face in my knees and cry. _I killed Zoey. I killed Cameron. I killed my mom. I killed my dad. I killed my friends and family. I'm a murderer._

"_Oh,Mike. How could you?" _Says a voice sarcastically out of nowhere. The voice sounds familiar. Where have I heard him before? "_Killing all your friends and family. Not to mention the girl you wanted to marry."_ He says again. It's Mal.

"Mal? What are you doing here?" I ask him once I look up. "I'm not here,doofus. I'm not alive anymore, _remeber _" "Then how-" I was cut off. " I hate to say it but I'm proud of you, Mikey." He says. "What? Why?" I ask. " For finally being bad. You killed that goody-goody. God,she got on my nerves." He says. I stan up and I instantly become defensive. "I didn't kill her!" I yell. "Then why was there a knife in your hand and in Zoey's body?" He asks sarcastically. "I-I don't know." I say as I look down. "_Exactly._" He says. " I DIDN'T KILL ZOEY! I love her more than anything!" I yell. He doesn't respond. A knife falls out of nowhere and lands on the ground. I'm confused. I pick it up and I can see my reflection in the knife and look at my self. You can tell I've been crying my eyes out. "What is this for?" I ask. " Do you really love Zoey?" He asks. "You know I do." I tell him. "Then you should know what it's for." He says and chuckles evily. I look at myself one last time in the knife. I know what it's for. I just hope this time it works.

I lower the knife and my hand starts shaking. I breath in deeply and exhale. I shift the knife forward and it goes through my stomach.

...

I wake up screaming. I'm sweating like crazy. My heart is beating so fast it hurts. And there are tears on my face. I sit up and I look around and I see Zoey rubbing her head. "Mike,what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks me. _She's alive. It was just a nightmare. _I look at her and a smile grows upon my face. She looks totally confused. I grab her and hug her tightly. It takes a few seconds until she returns the hug. I bury my face in her hair and smell the sweet scent of her hair. I think it's coconut. "Mike,what's wrong?" She asks again. I pull back but I don't say anything. I just smile and place my hands on her face gently a lean in and kiss her. This is the first time I've kissed her, _for real._ I'm so happy to see her. I begin to press harder. She wraps her arms around my neck and I run my fingers through her soft hair. My stomach still hurts from that horrible nightmare but it also has a whole bunch of butterflies. We lock lips for a long amount of time until we need to pull back for air. When I pull back Zoey's blushing. She smiles at me and I smile back. Her arms are still wrapped around my neck. We stare into each others eyes for a little while until I grab her chin a pull her in and kiss her once more. When I pull away she smiles again then her expression changes from giggly to confused again. "Why were you screaming? What was wrong?" She asks looking in my eyes. "I just had a bad nightmare. That's all." I say. She grabs my arm and holds it. "Will you tell me what is was about?" She asks. "Okay." I say.

...

"Then,I killed myself. That's it." I say. "Aw,Mike. I'd never think you're a freak." She says. "I'm sorry that you had to watch me die in front of you. Epsecially since you killed me..." She says. "I didn't kill you!" I say. She giggles. "I was joking,Mike." She says and kisses my cheek. "I know. It seemed so real,Zoey. Like it feels like I could feel what happened. It scared me. Like I really thought you were dead." I tell her. "It's okay. It was just a nightmare." She says. We lean in for another kiss. _The nightmare felt so real. And Mal talked to me! is he still alive? I really really REALLY hope he's not. He's not,right?_

_It was only a nightmare._

**I hope you liked this fanfic. Was it good? Please favorite and review! Thank you for reading!**

_**~Tdrotigirl123~**_


End file.
